Coelhinha da Páscoa
by KaoriH
Summary: Chocolates não são os únicos, nem os melhores, presentes na Páscoa :: NejiHina ::


**Desclaimer **: Naruto não me pertence. Bleach também não u.u

Nota¹ : Feliz Páscoa Minna-san \o/

Nota² : Unohana Retsu é personagem de Bleach, nessa fic ela é vendedora de Chocolates n.n'

Nota³ : Leiam a N/a final u.u

* * *

**I used to think that happiness could only be something to happen to somebody else  
**_Eu costumava pensar que a felicidade poderia ser algo que acontecia somente com as outras pessoas  
_**Everybody believed, everybody but me  
**_Todos acreditavam, todos menos eu._

_  
_**C**omo uma pessoa normal pode odiar algo como a Páscoa? Além de um feriado bonito, ele ainda é delicioso! Claro, não falo de ninguém muito _normal_, e sim do nii-san. Nunca entendi o porquê de ele guardar tanto rancor de um dia, na verdade de uma festa.

Muitas pessoas odeiam o Natal, mas isso é explicado cientificamente e é porque elas se sentem mais sozinhas com o clima de amor generalizado que o Natal traz, mas a Páscoa? A Páscoa é basicamente feita de chocolates... e que mal há em um chocolatezinho inocente?

- Bom dia, Neji-nii-san.

- Hun.

Todo ano é a mesma história. Ele sempre fica desse jeito, batendo as portas quando passa ignorando meus _'Bons-dias'_ e fingindo que o mundo é uma grande bola de... chocolate que ele pode ignorar e desprezar. Não tenho certeza, mas... bem, desde os doze ou treze anos ele é assim, e sempre nessa época ele torna-se mais insuportável. Se eu fosse escolher alguém que precisa de um doce para se alegrar na páscoa com certeza seria Neji.

- Ohayo, Hinata-sama.

- Ohayo, Retsu-san.

Retsu-san vende chocolates, e ela é uma das mulheres mais sorridentes que eu conheço, e incrivelmente ela sempre sorri mais quando chega essa época do ano. Na minha cesta eu tenho ovos de chocolate, alguns corações brancos, bombons recheados com licor, coelhos e pirulitos de chocolate e mais algumas coisas aleatórias... eu sempre compro os mesmos chocolates, no mesmo dia, esperando sempre para presentear todos aqueles por quem tenho alguma admiração. Mesmo que nem sempre eles saibam que fui eu quem deu os chocolates. Prefiro assim, não iria gostar de me indispor com ninguém, mas não gosto de ter a atenção por algo que eu faria mesmo que eles não soubessem.

_- Neji-nii-san?_

_- Hun?_

_- Como você gosta de chocolates?_

_- Não gosto._

Não posso dizer que depois daquela conversa eu tenha passado a entender o porquê de ele não gostar de chocolates, mas... bem, não se deve insistir em presentes quando alguém diz que não gosta deles, certo? Eu sei que não, mas eu nunca deixaria Neji sem nenhum presente.

Manhã de Páscoa e eu já sei que fiz minha parte, deixando os presentes e sei que sempre sou presenteada com montes de chocolates que me fazem pesar na consciência e na balança.

- Hinata-chan! Feliz Páscoa! - Os olhos de Hanabi chegam a brilhar só em falar em Páscoa, ela finalmente se comporta feito uma criança da idade dela quando chega o feriado dos chocolates. Meu pai nos observa de longe, pelo que uma vez eu o ouvi comentar Hizashi-oji-san gostava da Páscoa, talvez por isso ele parece tão distante hoje, sempre que o assunto é meu falecido tio, papai se comporta de forma estranha.

Gosto da _estranhesa_ do meu pai.

- Otou-san? - Mesmo que eu fale baixo, ele me escuta e eu percebo que os olhos frios estão mais melancólicos hoje. Melancólico e doces. Talvez seja mesmo culpa do chocolate.

- O que foi Hinata? - Nenhuma repreensão pelo meu tom baixo de voz, nenhuma palavra áspera e um sorriso. Acho que cada vez mais eu passo a me apegar à Páscoa.

Estendo o embrulho bem feito, e a fita prateada que o prende. É uma cesta. São para otou-san os bombons de licor que eu compro, Retsu-san recomendou-me quando perguntei a ela o que deveria dar para melhorar a alma e não o paladar de alguém. Recebo um abraço e sinto que fiz bem, ele não abre o pacote desesperadamente, mas eu estou feliz apenas por vê-lo manter o sorriso. Queria que fosse sempre assim.

- Nee-chan... - Hanabi puxa a manga do meu quimono, os grandes olhos estão estalados, fitando-me com um sorriso compreensível. Mais um pacote se vai da minha cesta. A embalagem é vermelha viva enfeitada com tantos coelhinhos quantos é possível contar, dentro do pacote há coelhinhos e pirulitos, algumas balas e tudo o que possa fazer mal para os dentes dela... mas e daí? Hanabi é uma criança, e me abraça cantando alguma coisa engraçada em comemoração, antes de sair quase correndo para saborear os chocolates.

Ele está isolado. Quieto sentado em um canto, fitando uma kunai que precisa de uma limpeza para retirar a ferrugem. Quase sinto pena dele. _Quase_. Se não fosse tão rabugento não estaria sozinho. Mas eu também tenho um presente pra ele. Principalmente para ele.

- Neji-kun?

Ele levanta os olhos. Desde quando eu o chamo de _Neji-kun_? Posso apostar um dos olhos que é exatamente essa a pergunta que ele se faz. Recebo mais um _'Hun'_ dele como resposta, e começo a ter certeza de que não gosto de nem um pouco dessa fase mono-_grunhitica _( já que 'Hun' não é uma sílaba é um grunhido ) pela qual ele está passando.

- Você pode vir comigo?

Ele nem sequer pergunta para onde, apenas me segue em silêncio enquanto saímos da casa do Clã Hyuuga. Não posso dizer que não gosto do silêncio dele, se bem que só do dele.

- HINATA-CHAN! - Naruto grita sacudindo um ovo embrulhado em papel laranja, eu sei quem deu aquele para ele, fui eu. - FELIZ PÁSCOA HINATA-CHAN... ITAI!

Sakura meneia a cabeça levemente depois de bater na cabeça de Naruto. Ela sorri para mim e para Neji. Não tenho certeza se gosto muito dela, tenho certeza que Neji não.

- Nós podemos ir? - Ele praticamente implora em voz baixa, enquanto Sakura continua a bater e gritar com Naruto. Eles nem ao menos prestam atenção quando nós nos afastamos.

É estanho ele ainda não ter perguntado para onde vamos, já que nos afastamos do centro da vila e caminhamos para os campos de treinamento. Ele já alteou as sobrancelhas, já pigarreou e já olhou para minha cesta, desconfiado, mas até agora não disse uma palavra. Finalmente chegamos ao antigo campo de treinamento usado pela Kurenai-sensei, onde há algumas árvores - as quais normalmente eu tinha que usar para treinar o Byakugan - e uma clareira grande onde treinávamos movimentos de taijutsu.

- O que estamos fazendo aqui?

- Vim entregar seu presente.

- Precisava ser tão longe?

- Precisava.

Ele se cala com a minha última resposta e apenas assiste enquanto eu sento-me no chão sobre as pernas, colocando a cesta que carreguei até ali no chão em frente a mim.

- Você não vai se sentar?

- É _mesmo_ necessário, Hinata-sama?

- Hun.

Ele finalmente senta-se ao meu lado, parecendo uma estátua, flexionado sobre os joelhos. Não está _sentado_, está _abaixado._ Viro-me para ele e apoio as mãos nos seus ombros, posso sentir Neji tremendo os olhos estalados do tamanho da lua fitando-me surpreso. O que ele acha que eu vou fazer? Derrubo meu peso sobre os ombros dele e ele cai sentado finalmente, e o maxilar dele também cai do lugar enquanto ele fita-me surpreso. Abaixo os olhos para a cesta que eu trouxe e tiro de lá um par de longas e felpudas orelhas brancas, obviamente feitas em tecido, que coloco o arco que as sustenta entre meus cabelos. Não consigo decifrar o rosto dele... me parece algo entre o surpreso e o chocado. Será que as orelhas foram muito?

- E então...

- Então o que?

- O que achou?

- Achei do que?

- Do seu presente.

- Que presente?

- Ora, como _"que presente"_?! Eu!

- Seja mais específica Hinata-sama, pelo amor de Deus. - Posso jurar que ele estava corado.

Novamente eu me apoiei nos ombros dele, dessa vez ele sorri e meneia a cabeça negativamente deixando o rosto relaxar.

- Eu já estou sentado Hinata...

- Eu sei.

Não posso descrever o rosto dele, pois deixo que as pálpebras pesem sobre meus olhos, mas os lábios dele estão quentes assim como o rosto. Ele não se afasta ou mostra alguma resistência ao meu gesto, ao contrário os lábios quentes dele se abrem devagar, como se por um minuto ele ainda tivesse alguma relutância contra me beijar. Logo essa relutância já não existe, o beijo é calmo, doce e lento. Assim como eu imaginava, muito melhor que qualquer barra de chocolate.

- Por quê?

- Por que você não gosta de chocolate...

- E...

- E eu pensei que talvez gostasse de coelhos.

- Gosto de uma coelha.

- Feliz Páscoa Neji-kun.

- Feliz Páscoa Hinata-chan.

* * *

**N/a :** Uia n.n' Gostaram? n.n Beeem melosinha, com final meeega fluffly, mas eu gostei de escrever n.n'

Bem... no começo, eu pedi para que a nota no final fosse lida, por um motivo especial:

Além de um romance melosinho, fofo e delicado é pra mostrar que não só só os chocolates que podem ser dados na páscoa, as vezes lembrar de alguém, mostrar que você gosta dessa pessoa, ou simplesmente tentar ser mais agradável já pode ser o melhor presente que essa pessoa pode receber, principalmente pra quem tem um amor ( platônico ou não ) por um diabético... 'tô falando sério! E comemorem, esse feriado é mais do que **só** um feriado ;D Diga que ama alguém hoje... é só uma sugestão u.u


End file.
